Complications Of Love And School
by xo. Beautiful Insanity .ox
Summary: Moving to a new town was hard on Naruto, expecially since he 'came out of the closet'. Upon going to Konoha High, he meets some interesting people there, and even found love in the emotionless Uchiha with a horrible past. MAJOR YAOI/YURI/HENTAI/AND SEX!
1. Chapter 1

**Complications Of Love And School**

**Title: **Complications Of Love And School.

**Author: **xo. Synyster Silence .ox

**Genre: **Romance/humor

**Anime/Manga/Show/Movie: **Naruto

**Pairing(s): **SasukexNaruto, GaaraXSakura, NejixTenten, Hinatax, TemarixShikamaru, SasorixDeidara, ChoujixLee, KankuroxOc, and InoxKin,

**Summary: **High school, home of whores', sluts', goths', emos', preps', teachers, yaoi, and yuri. Naruto Uzumaki, the "new kid" must go through it all, and on top of that, he has a crush on the emokinghimself, Sasuke Uchiha. Oh, live at KonohaHighis certainly entertaining...

Hi, hi! This is my first Naruto fic, so please, be gentile. It's wayyy AU and OOC, but it has Yaoi! Enjoy, xo. Syn

**Chapter One: New School**

I never really cared much about my social life. I mean, being the "over-active new kid" ten times this year is really hard, plus, I just found out I'm gay... wonderful. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and my foster father just ruined my life. A little over dramatic, I know, but... It's true. Ya see, we just moved to Konoha, not that I have a problem with it...but it's just... Konoha is _the _place you _need _to worry about your social life.

I looked out the window, marveling -wow... I really need to stop reading the dictionary...- at the sight before me. It _was_pretty nice.

"Do I have to go to school?", I asked my foster father, Kakashi, as we pulled into the school parking lot.

Oh, yeah. My foster father is a sub, so that makes me: "son" of the sub.

"Yes, Naru-chan. Now get your ass in that school or I'll _make _you watch Yuri with me." Kakashi smirked deviously.

I grimced; I'm gay, I like boys, not girls. I visible shuddered, but walked into the school anyways.

I kept my head down, watching my feet, NOT listening to the whisperers abouta "newbie". Oh god. I gulped and walked faster down the hall, chanting to myself: _don't attract attention, don't attract attention, don't attract atten-_

"Hey! Watch where your going!"

_Dammit! I attracted attention._

I looked at the tapping foot of a... prada shoe. "Huh, nice make, those don't come out til next year."

"What?"

_Shit, I said that out-loud._

I looked up at the shoe owner. It was a girl, and she had... pink hair. I did a "OMG! WTF" moment before directing my attention to the...very hot boy leaning against the locker. He had dark black hair, black eyes, and... he was fucking SEXY!

I wanted to know who he was, if he was gay, and if he... would like me too.

"You're gay aren't you!", Pinky said.

"NO! NO!", I yelled, glaring at her. "Pfft. Pfft. Me gay? Puh-lease, girl."

_Smooth. That defiantly does not scream "OMG! I'm GAY!"_

"I knew it!", Pinky yelled.

Normal POV.

Narutoblushed, hiding his face away from the girl with the pink hair. He knew some one was going to find out, but he didn't think so soon. The girl started laughing, causing Naruto toblush harder, if it were possible.

"S-shut up!", Narutoyelled, glaring at the girl with pink hair.

"Hey, it's no big deal. Most of the people I know are gay! I'm Sakura bythe way, and the boy you were drooling over is Sasuke."

Naruto lookedover at Sasuke whowas picking through his locker, cursing once in a while. Narutofelt something bloom at the pit of his stomach, a feeling he could grow to like. The blond looked over at Sakuraagain, hiding his eyes behind his hair.

"Oh...", he muttered meekly.

"C'mon. What class do you have?", Sakuraasked, slinging her bag over her shoulder.

Narutotook out the crumpled not from his pocket. "I have... History, then Geography, lunch, Science, math, Gym, drama, then I'm out."

"Well, I have history, Math, lunch, Science, Art, Gym and Drama. Two classes with you, but I know some people who have the same classes as you."

"Cool."

Naruto POV

Okay, so Pinky- Sakura, was really cool about me being gay. Hell, she even said she knew some gay people. Huh, maybe this school isn't _that_bad. I looked over my shoulder; the worst thing I could have done; Sasuke, the guy who is über hot, and makes me fell like I'm on a cloud, was kissing another boy.

I looked away once he looked at me. It hurt, it hurt a lot. I walked with Sakura, not looking back.

_Great. I meet a friend, See the man of my dreams, and get heart broken in under an hour, what else could go wrong today._

"AGGG!"

Some one glomped mefrom behind.

I turned around, glaring at... a boy who looked like a girl. Or a girl who was...a boy?

"I'm Deidara, yeah. You must be the new bitch."

"Come on, Dei-chan. Leave the bitch alone."

I turned around, glaring at a boy with red hair, and very... smexysmirk on his face.

"Saso-Same, come on." The man named Deidarawined.

"No, Dei-uke." He said firmly.

-insert sweatdrop hereplease- I did a "WTF" for the second time today, looking at the two... couple? Who obviouslydoesn't care their gay...

"Saso, Dei. This is Naruto", Sakura said, patting Deidara back.

"Pinky-chan!", Deidara yelled, glomping Pinky.

I stared at them. "Um, are they always like this?", I asked, watching as they hugged each other.

"Yes." Sasori sighed. "I'm getting a little jealous. Shes taking my Dei-Dei-uke awayfrom me."

"..."

"What?"

"Nothing."

Deidara and Sakura finallysettled down, giggling a little.

I shook my head; why me. First I meet a Pink haired girl, then I see the man of my dreams, then I get heartbroken, then I meet two gay weird-os', what next? I cross-dressing emo? Or no, maybe...

.! "IT'S MICHAEL JACKSON!!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! My computer broke down and this year has been really hard on me! Oh, and you will find out who Sasuke was kissing in this chapter. Also, I put something in there that you will understand more when you read! Or when I update more chappies! **

**Also, I had to change the pairing just a little. So here are your new couples:**

**SasukexNaruto, GaaraxSakura, NejixTenTen, HinataxOc, TemarixShikamaruxIno, SasorixDeidara, KankuroxOc, ChojixInoxKin, and LeexGai-sensei.**

**BTW: Ino is a slut. Sorry for the people who like her! I just... don't.**

**Please review!**

**ATTENTION: SEX, LANGUAGE, YAOI, YURI, BI-SEXUAL-ISM, HOMOSEXUALITY, INO (lol), RAPE, AND PROSTITUTION! **

**Complications Of Love And School**

**Chapter Two: Why Me?**

"Oh, my, God! Its Michael Jackson."

My scream rang out through the halls of Konoha High. I immediately blushed a deep scarlet. Sakura, Deidara, and surprisingly, Sasori were laughing. I looked away as many other students around my cracked up. Gees, was it really my fault for insinuating that it was Michael Jackson?

I huffed and looked away.

"Oh, God, Naruto! You crack me up." Sakura laughed, tears falling from here eyes.

My eye twitched. "Well, sorry for making a mistake! Next time I'll try to be perfect!"

Sakura stopped laughing and glared at me. Uh-oh.

Her face reddened as she made punching motions with her hands. I knew that her hands were meant for my face.

I backed away hastily. "H-hey now, Saku-chan. N-no need for violence."

Sakura wouldn't listen to me, and I knew that Deidara and Sasori would not help me.

I was on my own.

I gulped, waving my hands up in defense and surrender. Which ever worked really. I kept backing away from the psycho-bi-polar, pink haired chick. Unfortunately, with my 'grace' I bumped into someone.

"Hey! Watch it!"

In a second, Sakura's anger was directed from me to the person I back up into.

I looked behind me.

A blond girl with blue eyes stood glaring at me. Her hair was pulled into a tie, she was slim, and looked just like... Deidara! Oh, my gosh! I found his twin!

"Ino-Pig!", Sakura screamed, her eye twitching.

Ino sneered and looked at Sakura. "Forehead!"

What...the hell?

I was instantly pulled away from them by someone.

"Hey!", I screamed, looking up.

My heart missed several beats as I started into the eyes of Sasuke.

"S-sorry...", I muttered weakly.

Sasuke nodded, "hn."

A boy with white hair and glasses -wow. First a teacher that looks like Michael Jackson, then a Deidara twin, and now Harry Potter. Gosh, this school has everything- walked up, grabbing Sasuke's hips. I instantly remembered this was the guy that was making out with Sasuke before.

"Kabu-kun." Sasuke said nonchalantly.

Kabuto pouted, "oh...Sasu-"

His silver eyes were directed at me once he followed Sasuke's gaze.

I looked away.

"Oh, so you found a new fuck buddy? _Daddy's _not gonna like that..."

"SHUT UP!", Sasuke hissed menacingly at Kabuto.

I blinked in confusion. "What...?", I asked.

Kabuto looked at me once more. "Nothing, runt." He sneered.

I was about to say something about finding Hermione; but the bell rang. I quickly turned on my heel and walked away. I really needed Sakura right now! I hurried down the halls, looking for Sakura.

I seen a purple haired girl sniffling at her locker quietly.

I wanted to walk away; but doing the right thing was more important.

"Hey." I said quietly. "What's wrong?"

The violet haired girl looked up at me. "N-nothing...", she stuttered.

I shrugged and sat down. "Really? 'Cause a pretty girl like you wouldn't be crying."

What I said made her cry even harder.

"Whoa! Whoa!", I said, as she cried.

_Smooth, Bakabakashi!_

"C'mon." I cooed pathetically. "Don't cry! I can help you!"

_You can't even help yourself, Bakabakashi!_

The violet haired girl sniffled and her sobbing slowed. "I-I'm s-s-sorry..."

"Hey, it isn't _your _fault." I grinned. "Life sucks naturally."

The girl sniffled and laughed a little.

I smiled with her. "Oh, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Future president!"

I-I'm Hi-Hinata Hyuga." Hinata whispered.

I smiled. "Nice ya meet ya!"

She smiled. "l-like-w-wise." She rubbed at her eyes.

"Umm... I know you don't know me; but if you need to talk..."

Hinata blushed. "Y-y-you w-w-would ma-make fun-fun of m-me."

I jumped back. "N-no I wouldn't! I swear!"

Hinata sniffled. "I-I need some-some one who is...g-g-gay t-t-to t-talk t-t-to."

I grinned. "Well, Hina-chan! You've met the right man! I'm, uh, gay."

Hinata looked shocked. "O-Oh..."

She looked away twining with her fingers. "D-d-don't say an-anything -'t-till I'm d-d-done. O-okay."

I nodded, and she continued.

"Well... I... its my friend. I-I-I-I... kissedherandnowIdon'tknowwhatodo!AndIreallyreallyreallylikeher!"

I blinked. "Na...nani?"

Hinata took a shuddering breath. "I kissed my best friend and now... I don't know what to do..."

"Oh, well. Do you like her?", I asked lamely.

Hinata sighed dreamily. "A lot."

"Does she like you?"

Tears welled up in Hinata's eyes. "I-I don't know!"

I was about to respond; but I was rudely interrupted by a blue haired girl.

"Who the fuck are you?", said girl demanded.

I looked at her. Her blue hair was pulled into pigtails, spiking them up. Her eyes were red, and she was pale. She was wearing a black shirt with a skull in the middle, and a black skirt with skulls all over them. She was wearing black and white striped tights, matching her skulls, and black converse boots.

A frown danced on her face. "Well?"

Hinata blushed and looked away. "Ayatsuri..."

Her red eyes flashed to Hinata, and filled with lust, love, and anger. "And _you!_"

"Hey, hey!" I yelled jumping up.

"...!?"

I was taken aback.

"Ayatsuri...", Hinata mumbled, looking awestruck.

Ayatsuri sighed loudly. "Hinata... I... why didn't you tell me?"

Hinata looked away. "Ayatsuri... I didn't think that you..."

Ayatsuri bent down, grabbing Hinata's shoulders. "Damn it, woman! It was right in front of you!"

Before I knew what was going on, Ayatsuri roughly shoved her lips on Hinata's.

"Uhhh... should I go...?", I asked.

I knew I was living every mans' fantasy; but it felt...weird.

My only answer was Ayatsuri's checkered cuff covered finger. I think you cane guess which one.

I turned around as the bell rang.

Damn! I forgot to go to class!

–

**A/N: Sorry if it was a little rushed! And the 'gang' is assembling! Oh, and Hinata is going to end up with an OC named Ayatsuri, who is the exact opposite of Hinata! And... you will find out something horrible that happened, well, is happening to Sasuke soon!**

**Peace out!**


End file.
